Vida de perros
by Luka-sama
Summary: Era normal que lo malo que pasara fuera culpa de Gintoki por eso Shinpachi siempre le advertía no hacer mal las cosas, pero como siempre ignorandolo fue como Gin-chan insulto a una vieja del templo y termino convertido en un adorable perrito que fue a parar a Yoshiwara. Bueno no todo era tan malo, dormir al lado de Tsukuyo y comida gratis era una buena oferta.


_Curiosamente después de pasar todo un día viendo el anime (ya casi lo termino) a mi cerebro no se le ocurrió esta idea hasta que ya estaba en la cama a punto de dormirme, pues se quedó con las ganas por que me dio pereza levantarme y hasta hoy escribí la historia._

 _Gintama no me pertenece._

 **Vida de perros**

Los pasos de los cuatro integrantes de Yorozuya eran lentos y algo pausados debido a la conmoción, ninguno sabía que decir o comentar para aliviar el ambiente, además las risas de Kagura no ayudaban mucho a la situación más que para enojar al líder.

Aunque todo era culpa de Gintoki.

Shinpachi suspiraba al ver como Kagura nuevamente se detenía para reír como loca por el suelo, Sadaharu ladraba feliz de ver a su dueña alegre y él no podía más que ver de reojo a Gintoki que tenía una especie de aura oscura.

¿Qué hacer?

 _-"Miserables bastardos así agradecen que los cuide"-_ gruño con enojo Gintoki.

Lamentablemente para sus compañeros, amigos, familia, lo único que entendieron fue un adorable ladrido del perrito blanco que ahora era su dueño. Realmente no era tan pequeño, pero comparado al tamaño de Sadaharu, Gintoki ahora solo era una pequeña bola de pelos blanca que ladraba molesto.

Bien le dijo Shinpachi que decirle vieja bruja a la mujer del templo era mala idea, pero igual por insultar al perro que cuidaba el templo, pues la viejita no se lo tomo tan bien. Como todo lo que pasa en Gintama, Gintoki fue el que termino convertido en perro y según la mujer duraría un mes entero para que aprendiera.

Luego lo lanzo fuera con los demás.

Por suerte no era tan malo, en un mes esperaba que Gin-san volviera a la normalidad y ahora solo debían soportar verlo sin estallar en risas como Kagura. Shinpachi logro convencer a Kagura de no decirlo con nadie más y solo mencionar que el jefe tuvo que salir de la ciudad un tiempo, por ahora debía cuidar a Gin-perro.

-Te dije que no molestaras a las señoras del templo y a la tumba de animales-murmuro Shinpachi colocándose a la altura de Gin-san.

El perro gruño de manera furiosa antes de ignorarlos y seguir caminando en dirección a Yorozuya.

Shinpachi no creía fuera buena idea.

…

Gintoki Sakata podría ser considerado como uno de los pobres bastardos con peor suerte de todo Edo, solo superado por Hasegawa, pero solo porque ese tipo era ya un caso especial. Había sido un gato, travesti, parte de un robot, disfrazado de Elizabeth, un anfitrión, incluso una chica…ya había olvidado todo lo que había sido y ahora para colmo un perro.

Pero no solo un perro normal.

Un perro que parecía tener una muy mala suerte, eso lo supo cuando iba caminando por un puente y una motocicleta de una repartidora lo tiro en el rio.

Qué vida de perros.

…

Cuando despertó la primera vez como perro no se sorprendió de su ambiente, los botes de basura o el horrible olor a podrido le eran vagamente familiares a los que él se topaba después de una borrachera. Además el tiempo que fue un gato le hizo más sencillo acostumbrarse a ser un animal peludo de cuatro patas, solo que ahora era menos ágil que antes. Noto como su pelaje estaba todo sucio y los niños al verlo corrían diciendo que era un perro feo.

Los miro de mala manera, o lo que pudo tras todo ese pelo.

 _-"Ni siendo perro puedo tener un pelo normal"-_ gruño lo que otros solo escucharon como ladridos.

Con suerte gorila y Zura estuvieran nuevamente en su situación, al menos así no estaría solo.

 _-"Kagura, Shinpachi los matare al volver"-_ ladro esperando desquitarse con alguien.

Noto de reojo como alguien estaba atrás de él, su rostro giro algo temeroso al ver como un enorme perro negro (Si bien no tanto como Sadaharu, era mucho más grande que él) lo miraba con ojos rojos que clamaban por sangre.

 _-"Carne fresca"-_ gruño el animal dispuesto a matarle.

Esta vez estaba seguro que no era una prueba como cuando fue gato, ese perro se mostraba demasiado delgado y sus ojos enloquecidos por comida la estaban viendo ahora, a él.

Trago pesado

 _-"P-podemos llegar a un acuerdo"-_ hablo como si fuera un sollozo de animal.

Noto como el perro estaba por saltar sobre él cuando eso paso, su nariz se movió involuntariamente cuando un trozo de carne cayó frente a ellos. El perro se abalanzo sobre el trozo de carne antes de salir corriendo desesperado para que nadie se la quitara.

¿Qué rayos?

Giro su rostro en busca del responsable y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer que conocía muy bien.

Cabello rubio, piel de porcelana, ojos morados, ropas negras y una pipa que la identificaban como la cortesana de la muerte.

Tsukuyo.

No sabía que le era más increíble, si ver a la chica en su estado de perro o el hecho de que inconscientemente le había salvado de una pelea donde no sabía si ganaría. Luego noto como la mujer tenía una bolsa donde un extraño olor a pollo salía y le recordaba que no había comido nada.

-Eres nuevo-afirmo la mujer viéndole fijamente.

Ladeo la cabeza nervioso sin saber qué hacer.

-Los perros callejeros cerca de Yoshiwara son muy rudos, deberías buscar vida en otro lado-comento ella agachándose a su altura.

¿Qué rayos hacía?

¿Ayudarle?

Se quedó inmóvil al ver como la mujer acariciaba levemente su cabeza y sonreía amablemente como pocas veces le vieron hacerlo. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como la mujer que muchos temían sonreía dulcemente a un animal callejero.

De pronto la caricia se detuvo y soltó un quejido en contra su voluntad para seguir sintiendo esa caricia. Pero al ver la cara de Tsukuyo sobre él de forma que recordaba, le hizo temer. Lo sabía, Tsukuyo sabía que algo raro pasaba.

-Me recuerdas vagamente a alguien-murmuro ella antes de ofrecerle una pieza de pollo.

Trago pesado antes de comer algo tímido la comida, rayos esa comida era mejor que la que preparo Shinpachi el día anterior, que desperdicio.

 _-"Quien diría, mejoro cocinando"-_ ladro divertido.

Al terminar de comer dio un pequeño bostezo dispuesto a irse, pero antes de hacerlo la chica lo alzo entre sus brazos y los acomodo en su pecho. Decir que Gintoki iba rojo como un tomate bajo todo ese pelo era poco, sabía que en cuanto la chica se diera cuenta de algo, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

-Tranquilo voy a cuidarte antes de encontrarte un buen hogar-murmuro la mujer suavemente.

Él la miro horrorizado.

Era demasiado amable para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Es una promesa-añadió viendo al horizonte como si tuviera un buen recuerdo.

No le quedó otra que dejarse hacer.

…

-Tsukuyo te dije que debes dejar de sentir lastima por cada perro que veas-

-Pero Hinowa el pobre estaba todo sucio y muerto de hambre-

-Kami-sama ni Seita se comporta así, es el quinto en una semana-

-Vas a ver que pronto le encuentro un buen hogar-

Gintoki miraba incrédulo como por primera vez la cortesana de la muerte y consentida de Hinowa, le plantaba cara a la misma para seguir su propio ideal, algo sorprendentemente raro.

El perro sintió la mirada de Hinowa y como esta dejaba rápidamente el enojo para verlo con compasión.

-¿Se parece un poco a Gin-san no crees?-pregunto ella algo risueña.

Tsukuyo la ignoro antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y llevarlo por la casa ignorando como Hinowa le decía que descansara. La ninja lo metió en un baño que le hizo sonrojarse nuevamente ante la escena tan comprometedora.

-Voy a bañarte y luego a dormir-indico la mujer con tranquilidad.

A pesar del temor inicial, Tsukuyo lo baño de manera muy calmada y relajante, solo sintió algo de nerviosismo cuando ella floto la mano demasiado cerca de su "tesoro" y luego lo seco con una toalla dejándolo mucho más presentable.

Luego paso algo peor.

En el cuarto de Tsukuyo esta le mostro una cama improvisada por Hinowa a la par de la suya. La miro como la loca que era al dejar a un hombre (aunque no supiera que era un hombre) entrar a su habitación y dejarle dormir a su lado.

-Vamos a dormir-ordeno ella.

Obviamente no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

…

Al día siguiente con algunas ojeras fue como amaneció, Hinowa a pesar de verse algo incomoda el día anterior le sirvió unos dangos contra la voluntad de Tsukuyo "Se parece a Gin-san así que debe comer como él" había dicho con una sonrisa y esta al verle comer feliz no pudo más que suspirar resignada. Seita fue quien más se puso feliz ante el animal en la casa y comenzó a jugar con él quien no le quedó otra que simular algo para que no sospecharan.

-Pongámosle nombre-dijo Seita luego de correr un buen rato.

Tsukuyo le dijo que probablemente no se quedaría hasta buscarle un hogar así que no era necesario, el niño hizo un puchero antes de irse a clases molesto.

-Por eso te dije que dejaras de traer animales a casa si no los conservas-reprendió Hinowa con tristeza.

La cortesana solo saco humo de su pipa de manera indiferente.

-Me voy a hacer patrulla, cuida de él y si te causa molestias yo lo solucionare-añadió antes de salir.

Gintoki acostado en el suelo le miro algo confundido.

-Gomene Inu-chan-hablo Hinowa de pronto.

Le tomo un poco más de tiempo saber que Inu (Perro en japonés) era la palabra que usaba Hinowa en referirse a él dado que no tenía un nombre por ellos. Aunque él era Sakata Gintoki después de ver el lado vulnerable de Tsukuyo…era mejor que nadie se enterara.

-Tsukuyo suele ser así, desde que era niña siempre quiso proteger a los débiles y también por su complejo al ser vendida de niña-comento la mujer captando la atención de él-Últimamente hay muchos animales callejeros y Tsukuyo les ha encontrado buenos hogares, estoy segura que pronto te encontrara un buen lugar a ti-añadió algo más positiva.

Gintoki miro la puerta por donde ella se había ido.

Siempre problemática.

-Tsukuyo nunca se sintió capaz de merecer algo, se siente igual que un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia y por eso cuando ve alguien igual quiere protegerlo…justo como ese hombre-murmuro Hinowa recordando al samurái de pelo plateado.

El perro giro a verla y ella sonrió enternecida de que ese animal le prestara atención.

-Te pareces mucho a él, tal vez por eso Tsukuyo quiso ayudarte-

El animalito se puso de pie antes de caminar a la salida.

-Cuídala por mí-pidió la mujer.

El perro solo ladro.

…

Tsukuyo como siempre estaba en una patrulla por Yoshiwara, había oído rumores de unos bandidos y no esperaba la oportunidad para toparse con ellos y demostrarle que nos e debe hacer en un lugar como ese. No había pasado más de quince minutos desde que salió de su hogar cuando una presencia le hizo voltear confundida.

Le vio fijamente.

Una vena se hincho en su frente al ver los mismos ojos de pez muerto que solía poner Gintoki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto furiosa.

El perro ladro.

Ella rodo los ojos ante su gran idea.

-Vuelve con Hinowa-ordeno.

No obedeció.

Estuvo a punto de tomarle entre sus manos y llevarlo de regreso cuando el perro salto sobre elle, pestañeo incrédula al verlo ir en su dirección pero se equivocaba. La dirección del perro fue levemente inclinada y se lanzó sobre un atacante en su espalda que ella había ignorado, claro que rápidamente corrigió su error y una kunai fue suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo.

Así que si había bandidos.

Miro de reojo al perro que la miraba fijamente.

Ella chasqueo la lengua antes de sacar dos kunai y lanzarse al grupo de bandidos que estaban tras el tipo que derribo.

…

En la tarde noche fue cuando ellos dos llegaron a casa, Hinowa pego un grito al cielo al ver como Tsukuyo estaba llena de sangre y el perro a su lado no estaba en mejores condiciones. Ambos fueron obligados a tomar reposo por la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo y Seita ignoro el enojo con su hermana mayor al verla en ese estado, se preocupó mucho y fue corriendo por un doctor. Luego de ser atendidos por el doctor y un veterinario, ambos fueron regañados por Hinowa por su imprudencia y les advirtió que no se levantaran de la cama.

El golpe al cerrar la puerta demostró que estaba enojada.

Tsukuyo y el perro se miraron de reojo.

-Creo que no fue buena idea ir solo nosotros dos por el jefe después de acabar con los bandidos-murmuro Tsukuyo de forma reflexiva.

El perro bostezo.

-Cierto mejor vamos a dormir-dijo acostándose en la cama con dificultad, en su costado había una enorme cortada sin cerrar bien.

Irónicamente esa herida fue para evitar que lastimaran al perro a su lado, en su mente tuvo la idea momentánea que luchaba contra Gintoki como de costumbre, ambos defendiendo la espalda del otro y se lanzó para evitar que una lanza se incrustara en el animal recibiendo ella el daño.

Bueno ella lo metió en todo eso y fue más fácil con el canino a su lado.

-Eres un buen chico-dijo acariciando vagamente el pelaje al tenerlo a su lado.

El perro se acomodó a su lado y ella sonrió al verle mover la cola.

…

Si bien Gintoki sabía que la noche anterior actuó como un aprovechado, supo que en la mañana estaba pagando por haberse acomodado en el pecho de Tsukuyo toda la noche. Vale que habían luchado juntos como de costumbre y verla nuevamente herida por su culpa no era algo que le enorgullecía, pero lo intento todo siendo un perro.

-¿Enserio?-

-Al menos que no venga un dueño a reclamarlo-

Culpa.

Una culpa enorme era lo que sentía al ver la cara alegre de Seita, la sonrisa amable de Hinowa y la cariñosa de Tsukuyo.

Mierda era un miserable bastardo.

-Hay que elegir un nombre-comento Tsukuyo a su lado acariciando su oreja.

Olvido momentáneamente todo y se relajó ante la caricia de la chica.

Era tan reconfortante ya comprendía a Sadaharu.

Si bien siempre tuvo una buena relación con la ninja (Últimamente el número de kunai en su frente disminuía) se preguntó qué haría de ser ella siempre de esa forma, amable, sonriente y acariciándolo como hacía en ese momento. Pensándolo mejor, que rayos pasaría con él cuando volviera a ser humano y tuviera que verle a la cara.

-Gin-chan-dijo Hinowa sonriente.

El la vio con cara de horror.

-¿Dónde está?-comento Tsukuyo confundida después de ver en todos lados.

El perro Gintoki la miro de forma espantada.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

…

Moriría.

…

-Creo que se parece mucho a Gintoki-kun, así que Gin-chan sería un lindo nombre-explico Hinowa.

El perro suspiro aliviado en su interior.

Noto la mirada de Tsukuyo sobre él evaluándolo, luego tomo un poco de humo de su pipa y con un "Como quieras" su nombre no cambio en absoluto.

Pero ahora…

¿Qué pasaría?

…

Por otro lado en la entrada de Yoshiwara se veía como Shinpachi y Kagura miraban por todos lados de forma seguida. Había pasado casi tres semanas desde que desapareció Gintoki y estaban comenzando a preocuparse, la abuela exigía verle para golpearle por la renta y ellos estaban cansados de que se quejaran donde ellos, así que ocupaban a Gintoki. Sadaharu estaba buscándolo en superficie y después de ir por toda la ciudad tal vez había llegado a Yoshiwara, al menos podrían pedir la ayuda de Tsukuyo.

-Al rato se murió-aru-comento Kagura sacándose un moco.

Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, era un tipo que costaba matarlo, que lo dijera Shinsengumi.

-Tsukuyo nos va ayudar, ella siempre es buena gente-intento convencerse Shinpachi.

-Si-respondió Kagura.

Cuando ambos entraron por la puerta del local se quedaron en piedra ante lo que vieron. Hinowa estaba sirviendo unos dangos a Seita quien jugaba divertido con la cola de un animal peludo que ellos reconocieron muy bien, lo que no esperaron era verlo sobre el regazo de Tsukuyo quien le acariciaba al muy descarado la panza.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-Hola chicos bienvenidos-saludo Hinowa.

Shinpachi y Kagura notaron la mirada de terror del perro y como este intentaba levantarse sin éxito, esto debido a que Tsukuyo aun lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Oh mierda.

-Vengan a comer-dijo Tsukuyo algo más seria por la llegada de alguien al local.

Shinpachi y Kagura se vieron de reojo antes de sentarse al mismo tiempo sin quitar la mirada del perro, este sudaba nervioso y parecía rogarles con la mirada el muy descarado.

-No sabía que tenían perro-comento de pronto Shinpachi viéndolo de manera fría.

Gintoki solo rezo por piedad al cielo.

-Gin-chan vino hace un tiempo, Tsukuyo lo rescato de las calles-hablo Hinowa animadamente.

-Bastardo-aru-murmuro Kagura.

Seita comenzó hablar sin parar sobre lo grandioso que era tener un perro en casa, cuando comento que Tsukuyo también era feliz la aludida se puso de pie diciendo que tenía que ir a patrullar. El perro la miro un poco y luego a sus compañeros, ladro un poco como un sollozo antes de salir corriendo tras la rubia.

-Gin-chan es un gran perro, siempre cuida de Tsukuyo cuando patrulla, en más de una ocasión llegaron seriamente heridos pero felices, me alegra mucho haberlo conocido-dijo Hinowa cuando Seita fue por algo de tomar.

Shinpachi y Kagura se vieron de reojo preocupados.

¿Qué hacer?

…

-Entonces dicen que este perro es la mascota de un hombre importante y les mando a buscarlo-comento Tsukuyo mortalmente seria.

Shinpachi sintió que pronto una kunai estaría enterrada en su frente.

-Pero ahora Gin-chan es de la familia-dijo Seita algo molesto.

Ambos chicos del Yorozuya voltearon a ver mal a su líder perruno que parecía suficientemente miserable como para intentar apoyarlo. Aunque ahora toda la situación estaba fuera de sus manos, el niño le había tomado cariño al pobre perro y parecían no renunciar a devolverlo, igual en unos días volvería a ser un hombre y terminaría peor.

-Seita-llamo Tsukuyo de forma seria.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la mirada fría de la mujer.

-Te dije que el perro se quedaría hasta que alguien llegara a reclamarlo, Gin tiene una familia que lo espera así que se debe ir-dijo viendo a la pipa sin ganas de fumar.

El niño con lágrimas en los ojos la vio furioso.

-ES TU CULPA POR TRAERLO-grito preocupando a los presentes.

Tsukuyo no pareció afectada pero los demás intuían que no le era fácil. Shinpachi y Kagura vieron enojados a Gintoki perro por lo que acababa de hacer.

-ERES MALA-grito antes de salir corriendo.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se lleven a Gin antes de que vuelva, eso hará las cosas más fáciles-expreso la cortesana de la muerte de mal humor.

Observo como el perro a sus pies la miraba algo triste y levemente aullando por bajo, sonrió débilmente antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Debes volver con tu familia, te prometí que encontraría un buen hogar para ti-añadió antes de salir sin decir nada.

Decir que Gintoki se sentía miserable era poco.

…

Volver a Yorozuya no fue tan fácil como esperaban, a tan solo dos días para la luna llena Gintoki seguía viéndose igual de mal que como volvió de Yoshiwara. Kagura estaba preocupada al ver como el perro ignoraba la leche de fresas que intento darle por quinta vez. Shinpachi lo levanto para bañarlo pero este de un gruñido se fue a sentar sobre la silla de su escritorio con cara de pocos amigos.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron preocupados junto con Sadaharu.

-Fue lo mejor Gin-san, pasara lo que pasara en dos días volverás a ser humano-intento explicar Shinpachi siendo ignorado nuevamente.

Kagura solo vio al suelo pensativa.

…

Tsukuyo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Edo sin razón en especial, si bien Seita había llorado sobre ella diciendo que no la odiaba era notable la falta del animal peludo entre ellos. Solo ocupo tres semanas para que ese pulgoso se hiciera parte de la familia y ahora no sabía qué hacer para alegrar a Hinowa y al niño.

Se sentó en un parque algo aburrida observando al cielo que mostraba un hermoso sol, ese día era luna llena y tal vez sacar a pasear a su familia los distraería.

Un ladrido la hizo voltear.

Pestañeo sorprendida a ver como el pequeño perro Gin la miraba fijamente antes de volver a ladrar, suspiro cansada al ver al animal que era más difícil de perder que un chicle en tu zapato.

-¿Otra vez te escapaste?-pregunto con una media sonrisa.

El perro se sentó a su lado en la banca y se juntó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, sonrió al reconocer que también le había extrañado.

-Debes volver y no preocupar a tu familia-

Un nuevo ladrido.

-Esta es la despedida, tal vez nos volvamos a ver-

El perro movió la cola y siguió ladrando.

-Fue bueno tenerte un tiempo en la familia-finalizo ella levantándose.

Lamentablemente el perro se puso frente a ella sin querer dejarla pasar, arrugo la frente al ver como este solía hacerlo cuando quería algo y si bien la tachaban de loca, ella juraba que no estaba conforme con esa despedida.

Se agacho a su altura y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Hagamos una promesa?-comento con una sonrisa al ver al perro quieto-seguiremos siendo amigos no importa que pase-dijo mostrando su dedo meñique.

El perro ladro más animado y ella al ver como no había nadie cerca le dio un leve beso en la frente antes de irse.

Podían decirle loca pero juro verlo algo rojo.

Ese perro era raro como el hombre que compartía su nombre.

…

Unos días después por Yoshiwara se veía como el hombre de cabellera blanca caminaba con una caja en sus manos. Al ver al hombre Hinowa le saludo amablemente y le pregunto por qué no había ido hace tiempo, Seita estaba algo triste pero se animó un poco más al ver al hombre, por otro lado Tsukuyo solo le saludo con una kunai en su frente que curiosamente el hombre no crítico.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Gin-san?-pregunto curiosa Hinowa al no haberlo llamado.

El hombre solo sonrió amablemente.

-Ayer me dejaron esto en la casa con una capta de adóptame, pero dado que Sadaharu es demasiado grande no tenemos espacio para otro miembro canino de Yorozuya-explico bajando la caja.

Los tres miembros vieron como un pequeño cachorro de pelaje blanco con negro les miraba moviendo la cola y ladrando felizmente.

Al instante Seita se le iluminaron los ojos.

Hinowa sonrió.

Tsukuyo alzo una ceja pensativa.

-La perra de la señora del barrio tuvo crías, los Yorozuya estábamos ayudándola a buscar hogar para las crías y pensé en ustedes-dijo Gintoki viendo de reojo a Tsukuyo que no se acercaba.

Luego volteo a ver al animal que le lamia la cara divertido a Seita.

-Los chicos me contaron que perdieron a un amigo hace poco, no lo van a remplazar pero al menos ahora no estarán solos-

Hinowa le agradeció pero vio de reojo a Tsukuyo que se acercaba al perrito que la miro curioso.

-Al menos este no tiene ojos de retrasado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre la miro dolido y con una vena hinchada en su frente algo molesto.

El perrito le lamio la mejilla a Tsukuyo y este dejo el lado frio que siempre demostraba para mostrar una sonrisa cariñosa.

El pequeño perrito ladro feliz al ver la familia que tenía.

…

-No debiste molestarte-dijo Tsukuyo un buen rato después.

Aun en la sala estaban Seita tirado sobre el suelo con el perro dormido a su lado, Hinowa había quedado sentada al lado del chico velando por el sueño de ambos. Por otro lado Tsukuyo y Gintoki salieron para no hacer escándalo y solo admirar un rato la luna.

-Solo hago mi deber-se excusó el refiriéndose a Yorozuya.

La mujer rodo los ojos antes de ver al cielo nuevamente.

Tal vez era mejor para el chico si se iba en ese momento.

-Gracias-se limitó a decir en un murmullo.

Pensó que Gintoki se iría a algún bar de Yoshiwara a tomar un rato o que debería volver a su hogar, pero ante su sorpresa el chico se acercó rápidamente para plantarle un vago beso en su cabeza que la dejo totalmente en shock y con un rojo en su rostro.

Vio la mirada picara del hombre y ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Nos vemos Tsuky yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo divertido antes de despedirse con su mano donde el dedo meñique tenía uno de sus cabellos.

¿En qué momento?

No otra pregunta.

¿Qué promesa?

…

Gintoki sonrió negando con la cabeza sin saber bien que lo impulso hacer aquello, tal vez era que la chica si bien antes le parecía linda (vale estaba como quería y él era un hombre) verla la perla que había bajo esa coraza era suficiente para hacerlo actuar como idiota y dejarse llevar por sus instintos. No había pasado más de una semana y ya extrañaba dormir con ella.

Vale ella prometió que iban a ser amigo.

Pero lo que ella no supo es que él había prometido en s idioma canino el avanzar a algo más.

Silbo con los brazos tras su nuca mientras caminaba por las calles de Yorozuya, esperaba no durara mucho en conquistar a esa violenta borracha amante de los animales, no podía esperar mucho antes de querer dormir a su lado como esa semana.

Suspiro pensando que la vida de perros no era tan mala.

 **Fin**

 _Gintoki te amo a pesar de lo especial que eres XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
